User talk:CoolBlackZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to the CoolBlackZ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rio Blowing.gif page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 22:40, June 12, 2016 (UTC) What are their strengths and weaknesses? Where do they live? Can they breed with other races? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:58, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:38, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey Cool! I used a render photo of the Guild Logo (Hunge Games logo) and then used picmonkey.com to edit the color and the background. Others will tell you to use photoshop, but it's rather difficult for me to use and I don't have it. If you want, I can help you make the logo? DaftGod (talk) 07:05, June 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Response No problem. I enjoyed making the Guild logo tbh. Hahah. Can you send me a rendered image of the logo (transparent background), as well as a color scheme (preferably the hex# of the color)? I can send you samples of the finished version afterwards. You can send me the link here for the picture and I'll download it :). DaftGod (talk) 02:00, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Lol sorry! I need you to be more specific on the colors for the... Guild Logo = ??? Background= #7DDCF Border = #6BB6D2 The color of the Guild Logo, as well as confirmation on the background as well as border. Thanks! DaftGod (talk) 13:44, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Finished Design Guild Logo http://imgur.com/j9nOe61 Guild Logo w/ Background http://imgur.com/j9nOe61 DaftGod (talk) 00:53, June 29, 2016 (UTC) LOGO oh my! Sorry about that. http://imgur.com/kG6Qp6n DaftGod (talk) 08:06, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Just wanted to say the artwork for Stella Lancelot is extremely well done in my eyes. Did you draw the images? That's it. Wolfgames2626 Shaman Oh yea, I really liked the show, I used to see it on the fox channel when I was a kid, I'm recently re-watching the entire show all over again, Ryu is my favorite character. We should totally collaborate, our characetrs can meet up and it'll be like the shaman king tournament all over again. P.S: I got a couple of cool pics that you can use for Veldora , they're pics of Yoh from the manga using some of his best moves. If want I can send them your way. ComicMaster619 (talk) 22:25, July 7, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Veldora Pics Here are a few pics, since I'm also re-reading Shaman King for pics of Ryu, I send anything you can use as well. If you want to get rid of the text and bubbles, talk to LadyKomainu , she's a real expert when it comes to photoshop and editing photos. ComicMaster619 (talk) 22:49, July 7, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Greenvivillon-Anubi Hi. So sorry about the late reply. If you're still interested in making an Anubi, be my guest! I believe I left a loophole in the original descrpition stating that the largest population was in Pergrande Kingdom, which I guess can allude to some of the creatures leaving in search of their own goals, fueled by their own beliefs. So, if you still are interested, the option to make an Anubi is purely up to you. If you have any questions, as the page is quite 100% complete, feel free to ask and I'll definitely respond faster than this particuilar occasion. Thanks and good luck~.Greenvivillon (talk) 08:14, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:10, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Phoenix Slayer request Just don't make it OP, like give it valid weaknesses and limits. Other than that not really. However if you want a dual element mode i suggest something to help control it as well as upping the damage. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Sylvia Vallenstein Yo. If you don't mind me asking, what image source did you use for Sylvia? She looks fantastic and might be perfect for a character I'm thinking about creating on another wikia. Great Achlus (talk) 18:31, April 2, 2017 (UTC) I have deleted your "Sophia Augustine" article. You require my permission to make a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic or user thereof. I can restore the article for you once you get permission. Please read the rules. Thank you. 14:40, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey, it coulda been worse. You coulda asked way back then and THEN made it now. Anyway, sure. I've restored your page, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 14:53, April 8, 2017 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!) 07:24, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Guild Eyooooo CoolBlackZ! Whazzup?! Well lemme get to the point; I made a character seekin' guilds'' ''so I thought yours would be the best. Well, your guild is what I'm talking or babbling about, and this is the girl I'm talking about. Your thoughts/your opinion would be '''appreciated. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Re: Dawn Horizon Oh wow. Just so you know Heliconia was the former guildmaster of my guild so it's, um, like GM vs. GM. Well yeah, sure, maybe they could've met and had a sparring match then Tetsuya asks Heliconia to join the guild. Thoughts? Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Re;Re: Dawn Horizon That won't be necessary. You may come up with the meeting story and we'll start. I don't want to tire you for any reasons so, let's start. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Honestly, I'd like that no questions would be asked. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Oh sorry, wait, that means we aren't going to make the actual RP page. I apologize, I am very dumb and an airhead. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) We could start now however after 12pm my time it is possible I won't be able to respond? Is that okay? Also, please leave a message when it's my turn to rp. I don't check nor do I want to check because by 1pm, laziness takes over my body. Also, I will start the RP. I'll start by having both Tetsuya and Heliconia in the bar, then Heliconia asks for the Dawn Horizon guild, then blah blah blah your turn. Thx Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Here it is. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Yo Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm contemplating an idea for a character for your guild Dawn Horizon. I feel like it would work for what I want to do for him... and he'd also have the potential for an interesting relationship with Linda. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] yer up! Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Actually, his existence is sorta dependent on whether or not you like the idea. I've been toying with his concept for a while but have never had the reason to make him. His name is Aladdin Sihr, and as the name suggests, is based on Aladdin. His only inherent magic is called Tracer, which allows him to find anything on earth so long as he has sensed it (seen it, smelt it, heard it, touched it, tasted it) as well as a Familiar named Muwakkil (the "genie"). Besides that, he uses a variety of equipment, usually based on things from Arabic mythos such as the flying carpet, a magic lamp that works like a requip dimension, some enchanted daggers, chalk that can be used to seal people within the containers he makes, etc. My shtick for him is that he is originally from my fanon country in Ishgar, Ledua and was an orphan who grew up to use his ability to steal and find magic artifacts... sounds sorta similar to someone you know... I was thinking that originally Tetsu would hear of him through her and the fact that he often beats her to the punch on jobs or tricks and traps her with his items while he gets around with the bounty. So at first they most likely wouldn't have had the best relationship but I think they could potentially work well as a team. For his meeting with Tetsu, I probably see him getting beaten as he is not much of a fighter beyond meager skills in knifework, hand to hand and Muwakkil unless Aladdin managed to set up a trap for Tetsu somehow, which knowing him, he probably can and will. Let me know what you think! ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] eyup and the ball is in your court. your turn! Nekochan(Summon a cat!) I can create his page base soon but I don't guarantee he will be finished anytime soon, I've got a lot I'm working on for some upcoming events and my own storyline but he'll be on the list~ ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] If you want to start do an rp with him and younger Lindsey when I get his page up (probably later tonight or tomorrow), around when she's 16 and he's 15 (yes he's younger and "better" and that's probably even more infuriating lmao) with them probably running into each other in series of heists in temples/ruins on the Desierto/Joya/Ledua border convergence? ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Your turn. However, I have to continue later, getting real sleepy and I don't want to fight it. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Guild Marks Hey, BlackZ, it's Copy. Can you tell me, do you make mark for your guilds on your own or no? And if yes, which programm do you utilize? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 09:20, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Oh, I see. And how exactly you do this? I mean, with what tools and methods? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 15:05, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Dawn Horizon So I have a proposition for you. I see that Tetsuya likes a little destruction and havoc in his life. I think I may have just the one for his independent guild. As for her credentials, she is responsible for laying waste to the entire country of Midi alongside a Dragon Slayer. She's endearing in that regard lol. Great Achlus (talk) 19:35, April 21, 2017 (UTC) As a general loner by nature, she will likely have to be convinced that his guild is worth her time. So expect an abrupt dismissal. A battle would definitely erupt lol, she isn't the time to take shit sitting down. But yes, a roleplay sounds wonderful. Great Achlus (talk) 23:39, April 21, 2017 (UTC) No time like the present lol. Great Achlus (talk) 00:32, April 22, 2017 (UTC) yer turn Nekochan(Summon a cat!) It's your turn btw. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Oh, I see now... Thanks, will try to make smth mine as well, hehe. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 05:53, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Stuff would be more interesting for the latter. I think we could add more bits to the roleplay. Also, when are the S-Class trials? Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Let's make this happen old chap. Great Achlus (talk) 04:43, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 17:50, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Yours once more. Great Achlus (talk) 23:43, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 02:58, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Tis yours. Great Achlus (talk) 22:23, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Also, please sign your posts on my talk page. Great Achlus (talk) 23:54, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Yours once more. Great Achlus (talk) 01:51, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Time for some festivities. Great Achlus (talk) 03:45, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Fun times. Great Achlus (talk) 23:53, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Welcome to the kitchen. Great Achlus (talk) 02:33, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the meal. Great Achlus (talk) 15:55, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Tis yours once more. Great Achlus (talk) 19:10, April 27, 2017 (UTC) It was an electrifying experience. Great Achlus (talk) 01:44, April 28, 2017 (UTC) When shit happens. Great Achlus (talk) 16:14, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Surprise. She wants to meet Sabrina. Great Achlus (talk) 06:35, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 01:30, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Tis yours. Great Achlus (talk) 18:41, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I think this is a good stopping place. Twas a good time RPing with you. Nukumori must meet Sabrina though, so they can discuss the playboy that is Tetsu. Great Achlus (talk) 01:24, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Go for it. I'm about to make the appropriate edits on my end to bring her in line with current affairs. Great Achlus (talk) 01:44, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Re:Magic I'm going to decline; I do not give you permission to use those magics.—Mina Țepeș 10:14, April 23, 2017 (UTC) permission granted to use Familiar Spirit Magic let me know if you have any questions, also please let me know when you have the character done (it's fun to see how others use this magic) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:59, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for "finally" accepting Heliconia-san into the guild, and since one of my characters are already in your guild, I'd like to add Seraphina into the guild, but I'd like to make an exception, she'd come from the jungle for a year, but could we make it like uh she came like how Erza came into FT? It's ok if you decline. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Remember Uncle Rob? Well, coincidentally, he was a member of FT, so before he died, he told her to go someplace in Magnolia which was the FT guild. After the Tower of Heaven incident she came to Fairy Tail in ragged clothes. Remember? Nekochan(Summon a cat!) However, subtract that part of old member etc. and perhaps we could have Seraphina taking refuge into the guild after a year in the jungle. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) 08:12, April 24, 2017 (UTC) You could say the forest was close to the guild, or the guild was the only place where she was accepted and allowed to stay. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Oh yeah, right, OK, ready whenever you are. Also, I'll be happy to add Heliconia's symbol. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Actually CoolBlack, I'm not exactly in the mood like I was before, so maybe we could start AFTER I add some changes to Seraphina, or when I get my groove back. Is that okay? Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Here is the RP. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Sexual Mentions on your pages Hey, Cool. I understand you're going for a massive harem route with Ludius and co. While my personal preferences are that it's distasteful, I'll let you do what you want. However, would you mind cutting back on the mention of sexual activity and such on your pages? It's getting kind of out of hand. We're still trying to retain a mostly PG environment here. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 13:30, April 24, 2017 (UTC) as many as lucy has, also as long as every spirit isn't horrendously overpowered, stronger spirits means less numbers Per (This is my stage now!) 21:58, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Depends on what diamond celestial spirits are. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:09, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Celestial Spirit Magic refers to spirits associated with the stars - they'd need to originate from the a constellation. So you'd need to come up with a type of spirit summoning magic that revolves around the seven deadly sins instead, sorry. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:38, April 24, 2017 (UTC) sure, go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 22:56, April 24, 2017 (UTC) okie CoolBlack! I changed the RP entirely so it's your turn. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) On second thought, I'd like to replace Seraphina with my other character Amaryllis Dawn. While she also has criminal records, she's a God Slayer. So, more for your strongest guild! I'll just rename the other RP into the corresponding element. Nekochan(Summon a cat!) First Meeting: Heat against Lightning! Nekochan(Summon a cat!) your turn btw.Nekochan(Summon a cat!) Re: As the article tag says, can be used without my permission needed. Just do with as you will; sorry for the late reply. It's finals next week and the last week of classes this week. God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 20:38, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Concept Sorry, I've decided to put Aladdin back to the drawing board because of some personal plot discrepancies I noticed for his involvement in other projects. I'll have to come back to him at a later date and see if Dawn Horizon still seems like a fit for him. However, I still would like to do some sort of battle rp with you. If you're as interested as I am you could pick out any of my characters in my category to fight, though some don't have as much on them as others. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] That would be the likely gist. I'm sure you'll find characters that are around his skill level and interesting enough. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Sure if you'd like. He'd probably end up going to her gym to find her because... well, that's where she chills. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] I've got no preference, personally, it'd make more sense for you to start it in my opinion. Also quick thing, I've noticed by reading your rps with Achulus and Neko that you sometimes write from the other character's point of view that isn't Tetsuya and I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from that on our rp. I don't really like people making choices for my characters in rp settings and I don't know many users that do in general and at least, in rping on this wiki, it's in good faith to just stick to your character, what their actions are and what they perceive, not that of the other person's character(s). ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Alrighty. It's a personal thing I've had issues with in the past on other sites and roleplay experiences, plus the fact that I'm very much a control freak and Jazz as well as most of my characters are very complex/developed and I don't like seeing them ooc. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Hopefully, our rp will go smoothly then. If any of my writing in the rp is confusing or is dissatisfying to your feel free to let me know so that I can change it. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Spar Sweet, I'll start working on a post right now. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted, but I'm heading to sleep soon. Will reply tomorrow. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Another time, maybe. Rather busy, and Kelly was never build to be that combative. Highestbounty123 (talk) 07:08, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Posted, short and sweet- not much else to say. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. If you choose upstairs, there's less space and it'll be a just hand to hand fight. If downstairs there's a little bit more room (imagine pro-bending ring size from LOK) and they can use magic. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted! ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. Could you also make sure to post at the bottom of my talk page? It's easier to find, regardless of the section it's in. Just at the bottom is fine. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Care to rp sometimes?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:14, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I'm wanting to use Irminsul. I know he isn't complete but even with just Telekinesis he is a challenge. Trying to make an August level character is taxing, on what is a good Magic to have plus their history. You have any character or characters, that would make the fight interesting.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:34, April 30, 2017 (UTC) You can use her as she is or use character of lesser power. I don't use Irminsul at full power against characters that can't handle it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:37, May 1, 2017 (UTC) I apologize if I offended, I didn't mean your other characters are lesser than Sabrina just they might be weaker. As Sabrina is a dragon I thought she might be one if not the strongest character you currently own. And I didn't read Sabrina well enough so if you want to wait to complete her abilities it's ok with me.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:52, May 1, 2017 (UTC) But the question remains, as there is a rule stopping from defeating a dragon. As Sabrina is a dragon, I don't if that falls under that guideline. As that was put into place to my knowledge as a reference point. Like you couldnt write your human Mages defeated a dragon. But I don't know as it's your character so you might be able to decide that. But we can hammer out that before the rp. I figured a stalemate would be acceptable to both of use instead of you or I losing.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:08, May 1, 2017 (UTC) A Roleplay out of the Shadows Hi, I would like to RP with your characters with my brande new Devil Slayer, Sa'luk al-Tair. I believe a Devil Slayer might be a good addition on your roster. Would you like him to apply? How and with whom (besides Ludius, maybe) are you going to face him, if you accept? Tabor gorilla (talk) 15:56, May 1, 2017 (UTC) How do you want to start it? Remember, Sa'luk is a legendary assassin. Very few knows about his face, and the one who actually knew about his identity are either a) dead; b) scared shitless about him, so they won't spill out the beans. In order to have the two collide, what'' casus belli'' do you propose? The idea is interesting, but it requires a precisation. True, there are lot of powerful people who wants him dead, but very few of them actually even have an idea of how he may looks like, and he always dresses like a slummer, so he cannot be recognized by a look alone. Tetsuya would surely be interested, but he still either engaged by accident; or follow other routes who lead to him. There are actually many possibilities, like Tetsuya being engaged as a bodyguard of a corrupt lord only to get his prey, him meeting in a bar, when he is involved in a fight against a drunken costumer; then he takes interests and uses Sabrina to follow the man. What do you think? Tabor gorilla (talk) 22:42, May 1, 2017 (UTC) The bodyguard is a good idea, but remember that Sa'luk will try first and foremost to kill his target without being noticed. It is up to Tetsuya to discover him, after or during the assassination. Though the fact that the dashing Guild Master has demon blood within his vein may earn him a particular interest from the Exorcist Mage. Do you want to set the beginning, especially the place where the two are gonna meet? Tabor gorilla (talk) 09:57, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Good, than I'll continue with further proposal. The staging would be at night, to a rich edifice in the luxurious quartier of a invented Desierto city (the name will be decided later). Tetsuya is assigned to work on the front door of the bodyguard of an old, decadent noble. Since Desierto climate is incredibly hot, he would sleep with his opened window, if much taller than any normal person. Sa'luk may use his shadowy abilities to crawl the surface of the building, binding the guardian gargoyles on the outside; then he would use the scorpion Tail to have his own shadow to kill the corrupted noble in his sleep, impaling his throat as he sleep. He may emit a muffed sound, or may stop snoring: the Tetsuya would have noticed than, and figure out with ease that his client had been killed. He may not see everything, but may utilize his lighting power maybe to propel himself outside the door at lightining speed and gain a brief glimpse of Sa'luk face. Sa'luk will retreat, Tetsuya will try search for him in the city street. Knowing that his face had been seen, Sa'luk will try a snek attack on Tetsuya, but that will fail. So, in order to not compromise his position, he would propose the Guildmaster to face him the next night in an abandoned ruin nearby the city. Then the real fight will begin. How does that suit you? Tabor gorilla (talk) 10:51, May 2, 2017 (UTC) It depends: Sa'luk can transform himself into shadows and creeping through builds, which makes him night impossible to perceive at night. So, unless a) tetsuya is a sensor or b) Tetsuya is going to wreck a lot of shit to discover him, and by shit I am mean blow up potentially habitated buildings, he probably won't have clue on where Sa'luk is, and the latter won't generally try to fight a non-target unless is absolutely necessary. if it were the latter case, however, Sa'luk has more chances to join Sylphon to stop him. How do you think your character is gonna track mine? You're more or less right when it comes for the fear of enforcement though; aside for identity, Sa'luk always conceal his own face with thick shadows and uses glamour to alter the normal tone of his voice, so even if they were face to face on a normal basis he discover his "civilian" identity that easily. A possibile solution would come in the form of his host demon, which may try to convince him to hunt the guildmaster, the two of them may have a discussion which could reveal their position, and Tetsuya would follow them. But to me it sounds a bit forced. Tabor gorilla (talk) 12:49, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Well, myabe I am overstated my character ability to blend himself; it just than being able to transform himself into shadows, he would be much more difficult to track. Tetsuya may locate some creeping shadows in the night, but even I think it would very difficult for him, in the middle of the night. I think a companion may be the best to locate the assassin: both of them would do a god job (Lindsay may even snipe the guy from afar and blow up the cover; so, that Sa'luk may be forced to run on his tails, but this would be the worst outcome; and, if he is hurt, the fight would be more unfair for him). I may think that Sabrina may transform into a dragon help him locating the guy. He may even utilize some very precise form of enchantment to force take on Sa'luk and force him to flee. If Sa'luk notice the dragon, however, could be more problematic, as he may even lose the will to fight Tetsuya to death, knowing that there is monster above him which could crush him like a flea if he somehow kills Tetsuya. Very good idea, though Tabor gorilla (talk) 14:01, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Actually, maybe Sabrina would be the better choice in that case. First of all, as much oas of an excellent sniper Lindsey is, I don't see possessing some kind of eye magic which helps her locating invisible enemies (it is incorporated by her rifle); Sabrina could simply fly kilometers above the city and locate the guy with his magical sense. Plus, it depends on how the two are going to communicate: sabrina should at least be in possess of rudimentary telepathic magic. Actually, both choices can lead to interesting interplays: Lindsey could provide some defense to Tetsuya against Sa'luk gravity based attacks, at least the lest powerful, while Sabrina could provide a foil to Cursan, the ancient identity within the Sword of Fog. I would rather go with Lindsey, maybe because my character is not going to go soft on yours and Tetsuya may be required to have some help against Sa'luk. But I do not know if you are the guy who likes to state before roleplaying who is gonna win (like I generally do) or let others doing their job, and may the bestr character/writer win. But I'll guarantee you, it would be very hard convincing a fanatic like Sa'luk even not murder Tetsuya and his guildmates on spot... Tabor gorilla (talk) 21:58, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Certainly, whoever wins, it is gonna be a match which would be won by the skin of their teeth. The intervention of a companion, of course, should be only necessary in the case of saving Tetsuya's skin, in the case of him losing. Plus, it could add more layers to the interections between the characters (for example, if Sa'luk misfires and risk to hit Lindsey, Tetsuya may prove to Sa'luk the strength of his character by deflecting a blow directed to him). It's just add a different spin to a typical roleplay "I beat you, therefore you'll be my friend". Plus, Sa'luk is not fighting alone: it has a demon inside him, in a very similar fashion to Nozomi (just read your roleplay with Achlus; really nice stuff), to whom Sa'luk actually shares a symbiontic relationship. The two draw stregth from each other, and are lethal pair, particularly in his Devil Synchronization, when he fuses with a mass of shadows to become a giant demon. In terms of stamina, Sa'luk has the clear advantage A actually envisioned multiple scenarios from this situations, but I think that, if a Tetsuya companion would be there, it would be kinda of waste not to utilize them in a proper form. I could write it in a chat, if you don't mind. And yeas, it's true that I have written with kinda the intent of making a character part of your guild; but, actually, I won't like to make it easy too. Aside of winning, Tetsuya should need to understand a man which has already a strong ideology behind him, broken in his spirit but not bent in his convinctions. Sa'luk wants higher purposes, not power for the sake of power. However, sorry If I am being kinda a complainer: its just that there are so many possibilites going for, and I want to make this interaction satysfying from a story telling perspective too. Tabor gorilla (talk) 21:58, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Y posted ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Possibilities Instead of Sabrina as an outcome as a tie seems too deus machina or a writer's convenience. This could be a better rp. In Aeternum there is a Wellspring. A self-replenishing basically like a pool of Magic that doesn't run out as long as it has enough to replenish itself. What if another character is drawn to it and drinks some. As it's a magic spring in the class of Etherion even a sip could make a mage decently stronger. Like if Jellal were to drink like a gallon he would be powerful enough to challenge both August and Irene and it would be possible at least until the spring's Magic he drunk is gone. However here in lies the risk. The Wellspring isn't meant to be drunk, it's too pure so it almost destroys your individuality and makes you focused only on a singular goal all thoughts are made to the fulfillment of this goal. What if one of your S-Class Mages, Guild Aces etc fines it drinks some and while gaining power goes on a rampage. So Irminsul being the one whom understands the spring, can reverse this. As drinking from an undiluted share of the Wellspring can kill the person, another risk.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:28, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Posted- also, how would you like to figure out the outcome of the fight? ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. And What you said sounds good, besides the fact that I'm not really huge on ties, though your plan would only work if Jazz won or there was a tie. I've got an ace in the hole with her that I've been teasing- Also I think it would be quite interesting for Tetsuya to deal with defeat and not successfully recruit her. It'd be a little bit of a blow to the ego and probably somewhat frustrating. ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Well, I won't be posting again tonight- gotta work on an essay on Arthurian lore, however, for my secret weapon, whether I use it is reliant on whether I feel like I need to, haha ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] posted ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. BTW, Disruption was not the ace ;) ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] It's something I only would have done if you had carried on with the Demon Mask or started summoning. There are hints of me prepping it in the story lmao ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Yo! Saw your Trident Alliance, and I gotta say, prett impressive! So, hence, Dragon's Scales could my guild be part of the alliance? Nekochan(Sparkles galore!) I figured. Posted! Also, this is probably his first loss since Sabrina, isn't it? ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Re:Trident Alliance Oh, ah, not to be rude but.. nevermind. Thinking of the guild could be one of the main guilds, but if that's so - nvm. Sorry if this sounds rude. Nekochan(Sparkles galore!) I'd have to say, I'm always a hoe for explaining character development through stories and how interactions have shifted people's lives. Love that pyschology shit. ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Posted. More like she has a habit of picking up strays.... (Aaron/Anna, Kevin to an extent). She can't help but try to help people haha ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]]